Denial
by Emily31594
Summary: Anderberry Siblings AU in which Blaine and Kurt like each other, Blaine tries to impress Kurt, and Rachel and Mercedes tease them. Now an Anderberry collection.
1. Denial

Anderberry, because it's too cute and really quite perfect.

I have a tumblr now, in case you're interested. emily31594 tumblr com

Reviews are wonderful.

Emily

* * *

><p>"Blaine!"<p>

"Mmm?" Blaine's response was significantly muffled by his pillow.

Rachel tried again, this time with an added shove to her brother's torso. "Blaine!"

When Blaine didn't move, she proceeded to pull the pillow out from under his head with an annoyed huff.  
>" 'm up, 'm up, Rach. What? 's early." He rubbed his eyelids sleepily and turned over so he could see her.<p>

"It's 9:30," she pointed out.

"_Normal_ people think that's early."

She shot him a glare and pointedly didn't respond.

He sighed. "Can I have my pillow back now, or did you actually want something?" His voice was still deep and weighed down with sleep, which was its usually state anytime before noon.

"Dad and Papa wanted to make sure you knew that I was having guests in an hour, in case you walked out of your room indecently dressed."

"But you didn't care so much?"

Rachel glared. "Well, I do feel bad for _them_ when it happens, but I think you could use to make better use of the morning hours."

"Some of us like to make use of them by sleeping, oh early bird sister of mine," he grumbled. He flopped back onto the bed without a pillow and shut his eyes.

The pillow collided with his face. "You can have it back if you promise to either stay in here or shower before you come anywhere near Kurt and Mercedes when they get here."

"Fine."

"Fine."

She threw the pillow onto his chest and, as was her habit, made a grand exit.

When Blaine walked into Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel's gossip session in dark jeans and an emerald sweater, Rachel narrowed her eyes at him. On Saturdays, "Dressed" usually meant sweatpants and a T-shirt.

Blaine missed it, because he wasn't really looking at her.

"Hey, Kurt." Kurt turned his neck at the greeting and smiled politely. "Blaine," he acknowledged.

"How are you?"

"Good," Kurt replied, pointedly ignoring the elbow that Mercedes was none-too-subtly edging into his side. "I'm good. And you?"

"Me? I'm…good. Yeah."

Mercedes giggled.

"Well, I should—I should go. Nice to see you, Kurt." There was a short pause, and Blaine barely caught his mistake. "…and Mercedes."

Mercedes collapsed into giggles once the door shut. "You like him!" she stage-whispered.

Kurt made a show of brushing some non-existent dust off his vest and lifted his nose haughtily. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, give it up," Rachel protested. "He likes you too."

Kurt blushed and stared at her. "He told you?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Kurt's hasty abandonment of all pretenses. "Didn't have to," she explained. "A sister knows these things."

"What Rachel means is: did you see what he was wearing?"

Kurt frowned a little. "Yeah: jeans, a sweater. Looked nice. It's a good color for him, emerald. Brings out his eyes."

Mercedes cackled.  
>"Do you remember what he was wearing last time you saw him on a Saturday?"<p>

"It was…it was last year, right? He's been at Dalton since then. Umm…sweats?"

"Right," Mercedes agreed.

"Do you know what he was wearing last Saturday?"

Kurt looked at Rachel like she was certifiable. "And I would know that because?"

"Sweats," Mercedes supplied helpfully.

Rachel nodded. "Because he only wears _real_ clothes on Saturday when he's trying to impress. And I'm fairly certain there's only one person in this house right now who he'd want to impress. And I'm fairly certain I know why."

Kurt tried to hide how pleased he was at the revelation. "So, he was trying to impress me. So what? Is there some sort of rule about how that means he likes me? He's a habitual flirt." Kurt wrinkled his nose in distaste at how weak his sarcasm sounded, even to his own ears.

"You say that now, but…" Mercedes cautioned teasingly.

Kurt smacked her lightly with nearby sheet music.

"Hey! Don't take out your denial on my music." She grabbed it out of Kurt's hands.

"Can we _please_ talk about something else? Anything?" Kurt begged.

"Fine," Rachel conceded. "But only because we have work to do."

Rachel flopped down on Blaine's bed at 11:00 that night and covered her face with his pillow. "Ugh, can you turn your music down?" she begged.

Blaine spared her a hasty glance from where he was dancing around by his desk.

"Payback is sweet," he replied, turning up the volume and bounding over to the bed, reaching for her wrists. "Live a little, sis!"

Rachel groaned and let her arms go limp. "That's what days are for. Nights are for sleeping."

Blaine grinned. "You pick music for that glee thing?" he asked, lifting his arms to his shoulders and spinning twice, back to the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, eventually. Barbra."

"Figures," Blaine observed.

Rachel lifted herself to her elbows and stared at him, bleary-eyed. "Took my comment a little seriously this morning, didn't you?" she asked. "Even went so far as to consider cashmere."

Blaine blushed enough that even his half-asleep sister saw it. "So?"

"Kurt thinks emerald brings out your eyes."

Blaine's mouth opened, then snapped back shut. Rachel grinned in triumph and let her head fall back onto his pillow.

"Carry me to my room?" she whined.

"Absolutely not."

"Why?" she begged.

"No."

"Blaine, please?"

"Still no."

She lifted a hand off her forehead and opened one eye. "I was thinking of showing Kurt this great album of us from when I was in kindergarten and you were a toddler. You know, the one with the picture of you—"

"All right, all right, fine. I'll carry you. But I resent this."

Rachel beamed. "Love you, baby brother."

Blaine grimaced at the nick name and sighed. "Despite how much I sometimes wish it weren't true, I love you, too, Rach."

Someone review? :) Several hundred hits and no reviews just makes me feel sad. :(


	2. Or Not

"Rachel, did you figure out where we put—Blaine!"

Kurt had just rounded the door to the kitchen to collide with her sleepy-eyed brother.

Both boys blushed.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, I didn't realize Rachel had friends over, or I wouldn't've…" he rushed out.

Blaine glanced down to the clothes he was wearing, navy sweatpants and a worn Dalton T-shirt, then felt his hair, which was unruly and untamed by its usual gel, and touched his black-rimmed glasses, which he hardly ever wore.

Kurt shook his head hastily. "It's fine, Blaine, really, I—I like it."

Blaine's head snapped up and their eyes met.

"Why do you gel your hair again?" Kurt blushed when he realized he'd said it aloud.

Blaine set a hand atop his curls as if to control them. "Because it's ridiculous."

Kurt shook his head, and, before he could stop himself, smoothed a hand near Blaine's temple. "It's gorgeous."

_Sister's best friend. Sister's best friend. Sister's _hot_ best friend. Doesn't like you. _Blaine chanted in his head. "W-Where'd Rachel go," he stammered as Kurt withdrew his hand.

It was then that they noticed giggling and a shushing sound from just around the doorway.

"What on earth are they doing?" Kurt wondered with a touch of frustration.

Blaine looked at the ground. Curse Rachel and her stupid plotting. "She must be…they think I…" He tried again. "I…like you. And Rachel figured it out. And for some reason she thinks _you_ like _me_, and…"

Kurt's eyes widened. "It's silly, I know, I'm sorry, I…" Blaine stopped at the smile slowly working its way across Kurt's face.

"What?"

"Hold on a sec," he whispered.

"Rachel, Mercedes, go away!" he yelled. The giggling ceased. "And if you dragged Finn with you, he needs to go, too!" A muffled oomph sounded from behind the door, followed by a clatter and a few colorful expletives.

Kurt waited a few seconds, until he was reasonably sure they were at least a little farther away, and turned back to Blaine.

He twisted a hand into the curls at the nape of Blaine's neck, edged him forward, keeping eye contact until the last possible moment, and connected their lips.

Blaine gasped into his mouth, his formerly limp hands coming to rest softly against Kurt's chest. Kurt's hand clenched in Blaine's hair as Blaine tilted his head to make them closer. Blaine felt Kurt smile into the kiss and couldn't stop himself from doing the same, until they were both laughing enough that they couldn't possibly keep their mouths together.

"Rachel was right for once," Kurt observed with a grin when his breathing was moderately under control.

Blaine smiled enthusiastically and pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips.

Kurt ran a hand along Blaine's shoulder, fingering the material of his T-shirt. "That sweater last week…you were trying to impress me?"

"No!" Blaine exclaimed. "Okay, a little. Maybe." He tilted his head to the side. "You thought it 'brought out my eyes'," he accused back.

"It does!" Kurt maintained.

He took one of Blaine's hands in his and lifted it up to their chests, using both hands to turn it over and stare into Blaine's palm. "You don't have to, you know. Try and impress me." Kurt met Blaine's gaze. "I like _you_, not your clothes." He trailed his free hand along Blaine's shirt collar. "And I have to say I typically detest sweats, but they work for you."

Blaine's eyes were lively, but half shut in perplexed contemplation.

"What?" Kurt prompted.

"I just…it took my _sister_ to get us here."

Kurt chuckled. "Yes, it would seem that it did. Don't worry." He swiped a palm along Blaine's forearm. "We'll find a way to tease her about it mercilessly."

Blaine shook his head. "Hey, I'm not complaining."

Kurt's voice was in its highest, most airy register, his clear blue eyes shining. "Neither am I."

Blaine grinned and leaned forward.

Kurt closed the final few inches between them with one hand on Blaine's neck. Blaine moaned softly as Kurt's fingers twisted into the thin material of his T-shirt.

Rachel and Mercedes chose that moment to burst into the room.

"I can't believe they keep denying—" Rachel was complaining loudly.

"Oh," Mercedes breathed.

"Or not," Rachel finished.

Blaine and Kurt sprang apart, even darker blushes spreading on their cheeks.

Rachel pointed an accusing finger at Kurt. "You kicked us out and made us think nothing had happened."

Blaine tried valiantly to defend Kurt. "Well, technically, when he kicked you out, nothing _had_—"

"Don't even start," she warned.

Blaine's mouth shut abruptly. Kurt reached for and took his hand, his thumb sweeping comfortingly over Blaine's wrist.

Mercedes elbowed Rachel and ran up to them for a group hug. "My babies finally got their act together and kissed," she exclaimed. She shrugged a shoulder toward Rachel. "Don't mind her. She's just sad she missed it.

"Please, sis?" Blaine begged. "I love you. And you were totally right about us."

"I was, wasn't I," Rachel preened, her chin held high.

Brother and sister looked at each other for a moment, and dissolved into laughter.

Rachel ran forward and threw her arms around him. "Just make sure your children know who is responsible for getting their parents together," she insisted.

"Rachel!" Blaine protested against her shoulder in a whisper. "We've been together for, like, five minutes."

Kurt turned his head away from them and tactfully pretended not to hear, although for some reason the image of Blaine with a child, their child, was incredibly appealing and not at all hard to picture.

When Blaine pulled away from Rachel, he and Kurt looked at each other and smiled.

"They're adorable," Mercedes observed with a satisfied smirk. She nudged Rachel. "Aren't they adorable?"

Rachel crossed her arms and reluctantly nodded her head. "Yes, I suppose they are."


	3. Mistletoe

Mistletoe

"Rachel." Blaine's tone was warning, questioning. He was currently staring at their living room ceiling, which had apparently been turned into a mistletoe minefield.

"Rachel!" he called again. This time the name was significantly harsher. "What on earth _is _this?"

"Coming," Rachel sing-songed from the hall. She half-skipped into the room and smiled politely at her brother. "To what are you referring?" she asked.

Blaine scowled and thrust a finger at one of the many green wreaths hanging above his head. "Are you trying to get a hundred kisses before midnight, or have you just gone mad?" he wondered.

She grinned and carefully adjusted the sprig that hung just above the couch. "Oh, I'm perfectly sane," she declared.

"Then what, pray tell," he demanded, "is all of the mistletoe for?"

"You," she replied.

"Me," he said flatly.

Rachel nodded and tossed some hair behind her shoulder theatrically.

"And who am I going to kiss, do you think?"

Rachel's face resembled that of the Cheshire Cat. "Kurt," she declared.

"Kurt!" Blaine spluttered, his voice a little high.

Rachel cast him an amused look. "I invited him over to stay the night, and I figured it was a perfect opportunity to rid us all of the pair of you droning on and on about how you're 'just friends' and 'don't like each other' and 'really, we're not going on a date, we're just getting coffee'." She chuckled at the last one.

"But we are—"

"Oh, sure you are," Rachel agreed, with a voice that said _I'm speaking to a small child._

"Come on, Rach, don't be like that, I—he isn't ready to…"

"You like him," Rachel stated. "Come on, you do, right?"

Blaine sighed heavily. "Yeah, I do, but—"

"No," she interrupted. "You like him, and he likes you, and the two of you are going to kiss and put everyone out of their misery, and that's that."

The doorbell rang.

Rachel gave her brother a parting glance that spoke of threats for doing to anything to foil her plan and went to answer the door.

Blaine slipped out of the living room and up the stairs. He would prevent his sister from making Kurt so uncomfortable. She _had_ to be wrong that Kurt liked him. There was no way. They were just friends, and subjecting Kurt to this would be the best way to lose his friendship.

He managed for two or three hours, until he became terribly thirsty (he had been caroling a lot at nursing homes with the Warblers), and decided to try and sneak through the living room and into the kitchen for a glass of water. He stayed two steps above the landing and watched until Kurt and Rachel were both engrossed in the movie, and then tiptoed around the back of the couch. _Made it!_ he thought.

Unfortunately, on his way back to his room, he neglected to check their locations again. (Because the movie hadn't even been half-over before, and Kurt and Rachel weren't _that_ impulsive, right?)

He made it to the far side of the couch, the one only a few feet from the stairs, and accidentally jammed his elbow right into Kurt's side as his friend contemplated the mistletoe, much like he had before.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, throwing his arms around his friend in a quick hug. "I didn't know you were home; it's great to see you."

"Blaine, you're here," Rachel exclaimed with more enthusiasm than even _she_ typically used.

Kurt and Blaine turned to look at her.

"Oh, look at where you're standing!" she observed, as though it surprised her.

"Well would you look at that," Blaine deadpanned. "Never would've imagined it in this room."

Kurt chuckled darkly, mirth in his eyes. Blaine couldn't help but smile back, just a little.

"Come on," Rachel whined, "no rule-breaking allowed."

"You mean like making it virtually impossible to walk through this room without finding yourself under mistletoe, dear sister of mine?"

Rachel glared at him. "Blaine."

Blaine opened his mouth to argue.

Kurt tugged Blaine's hand and raised an eyebrow. "All right, all right, Rachel. We wouldn't want to disappoint," he allowed, directing the line more to Blaine than to his sister.

Blaine turned so that he and Kurt were directly facing each other, both at the end of the couch on which Rachel still sat.

"We—we don't have to, Kurt," Blaine protested.

Kurt stared at him for a second, a hint of vulnerability passing through his eyes before being replaced by courage.

He leaned forward and crashed their lips together.

Blaine gasped in air and reached blindly for Kurt's jaw. Kurt stepped closer and secured his arms around Blaine's neck; Blaine's treacherous knees quivered. He moaned softly as Kurt's tongue ran across his lips. Kurt's mouth was warm and soft and tasted like coffee.

Behind them, Rachel cleared her throat, but Blaine's only response was to crush Kurt even closer to his chest.

Kurt pulled back several seconds (minutes? hours?) later with a sharp inhale and rested his forehead against Blaine's. Silent mirth played against blue and hazel when their eyes met.

"Happy?" Blaine asked Rachel.

"Yes, I am," Kurt affirmed to the tiny space between them, lifting his head so they could look at Rachel.

She was covering her eyes with both hands. "I did not need to see that!" she cried.

Kurt and Blaine chuckled and fell into a tight embrace, both smiling into the other's shoulder.

"Every once in a while, Rachel," Kurt announced across Blaine's shoulder, "you have a good idea."

Normally, Blaine would've added _But only every once in a while_, but at that moment, an impassioned debate with his sister simply could not compete with holding his…boyfriend? probably boyfriend…close and burying his face in his neck.


	4. The Coffee Shop: Photoset Continuation

This is a continuation of a photoset by hinotoriii that you can find on my tumblr in which Rachel sets Kurt and Blaine up at the Lima Bean.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Kurt greeted.<p>

Blaine glanced towards him. "Kurt."

"You got us coffee?" Kurt observed.

Blaine nodded and handed Kurt his usual order.

"Did Rachel say…" they both began. Blaine chuckled nervously and nodded that Kurt should continue.

"Did Rachel say why I wanted to meet you here?"

Blaine blushed. "Not-not exactly. She told me that you wanted to talk to me, and that she was sure I'd like what you had to say, but…"

Kurt sighed as he led them over to a vacant table. He fell into a chair, and then lifted his shoulders up, hands playing around the sides of his coffee cup. "She wanted me to talk to you about…that is _I_ wanted to talk to you about…something."

"Yes?" Blaine raised an eyebrow and smiled encouragingly if with a touch of confusion.

Kurt heaved a breath and said it firmly. "I have feelings for you."

"We're friends?" Blaine tried to clarify, not allowing himself to read any other meaning into Kurt's words.

"No, Blaine, I-" Kurt reached for one of Blaine's hands and squeezed it gently. "I _like_ you. As more than a friend." He blushed ferociously but held Blaine's gaze.

Blaine's mouth formed a perfect "O".

"Rachel figured it out," Kurt explained hastily, "and she convinced me to talk to you about it. That's why she told you to come here and meet me."

Blaine stared at Kurt, eyes focused an unblinking.

"Say something?" Kurt prompted.

Blaine tried to form the words a few times before he was successful. "I…I like you too."

Kurt's eyes lit up, and he smiled. He leaned forward, their hands still connected, and quickly glanced at their surroundings. Damn it, a few people were looking at them.

He fell back into his chair with a frustrated huff.

"Outside?" Blaine suggested

Kurt grinned and stood, gathering their nearly untouched coffees and leading the way to the door.

They didn't make it very far at all, because when they walked past the doorway, they were faced with a rather gleeful looking Rachel.

"Rachel," Blaine whined, "what on earth are you doing here?"

"Not eavesdropping," Rachel said.

"Sure," Kurt agreed with his signature, dripping sarcasm.

"So?" Rachel inquired, too impatient to see how the meeting had gone to care much about being caught.

"So what?" Blaine replied as if he had no idea what she meant.

Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"Did you tell him?" she asked Kurt.

Kurt turned to Blaine with a grin. "Did I tell you?"

Blaine chuckled and tilted his head towards Kurt's. Rachel squeaked and clapped her hands in excitement as her brother pressed a light kiss to Kurt's lips.

"I believe you did," Blaine replied.

* * *

><p>Review :)<p> 


	5. First Date: Photoset Continuation

Based on hinotoriii tumblr com/post/14568827588/glee-au-in-which-kurt-and-blaine-finally-go-on in which Rachel crashes Blaine and Kurt's first date at Breadsticks. (The scene from Prom Queen).

Kurt followed Rachel carefully with his eyes as she slipped into a booth across the divider from theirs and a few tables further back, disappearing from sight.

Blaine sighed.

"We'll ignore her," Kurt affirmed.

Blaine ran a palm over his face. "Why does she _always_ have to eavesdrop?" he wondered aloud.

Kurt reached for his wrist and lifted his hand off his face. "It's fine; we'll manage," he reassured.

"But it's our first date, and it was supposed to be—"

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine," he interrupted, "it's us, on our first date. It'll be amazing."

Blaine smiled. "Okay."

They were sipping their drinks as they waited for the waitress to come for their orders, chatting idly about music.

Kurt said something softly about how crazy it was to be here with _Blaine_, and pretended to ignore the giggle from across the booth barrier. Blaine did the same when he remarked that it was nice to hold Kurt's hand.

The third time they heard laughter, Blaine stopped in the middle of the conversation. He scoffed and set his jaw on a fist frustratedly.

Kurt's eyes softened. "You want to sneak out of here?" he whispered as quietly as he could, leaning a little closer to Blaine so Rachel wouldn't hear.

Blaine stared for a second, then nodded eagerly.

Kurt grinned mischievously and slipped out of the booth, pulling Blaine with him and staying close to the ground while he turned his face away from Rachel's table. They walked quickly to the door and slipped out, barely containing their giggles.

Kurt grinned at Blaine. "So," he asked, "where to?"

Blaine thought for a second. "The Lima Bean?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay," Kurt agreed.

It was thrilling, actually, more thrilling than they'd thought it'd be, to buy each other coffee as official boyfriends. They sat down at their usual table once Blaine had added to his coffee the various flavorants and creams that Kurt found so amusing and smiled at each other, still on a high from their escape. Blaine set a plate with biscotti, a muffin, and a cookie between them.

It was a great date-incredible, really. They talked and laughed and drank coffee and shared baked goods for almost two hours.

They were in the middle of a more serious discussion about Shelby when Kurt froze.

"What?" Blaine wondered, turning his head to look at whatever it was that Kurt—oh.

"Rachel!" he barked.

She jumped a little and stared.

Kurt dropped his face into his hands. They were never going to escape her, were they?

* * *

><p>Leave a review if you have a sec :)<p> 


	6. A Bad Day

"Rachel?"

Rachel relaxed her shoulders a touch and stretched the fingers that had a death-grip on the phone; she'd caught him."Hi, Kurt."

"Feeling better?" she inquired. He'd had a rather trying day at school. All the Glee kids had despite their recent win at Sectionals, but, as usual, it'd been worse for Kurt.

At least it was Friday.

Kurt made a sound something like "hmh" that said, _not really._

She tilted her head, her eyes filled with worry. "Listen, I—I have a favor to ask you."

"Now?" Kurt replied with a touch of disbelief. _At 8:30 on the worst day ever?_

"Yeah, I know, it's been a…horrible day, but…" she sighed into the phone, "Blaine got a particularly nasty note today and he's been in his room since he got home, and he's been _crying _the whole time, I can hear him, and—"

"I'm coming," Kurt interrupted. His voice was still soft, almost tender.

"Are you sure?" Rachel brushed her free hand against her forearm. "You don't have to; you've had an equally bad day, it's just…"

"I know, Rachel. I understand, remember? I'm coming. I'll be there in twenty."

Rachel sighed her relief and stood to tell her dads. "Okay. And Kurt?" She glanced worriedly across the hallway at Blaine's door. "Thank you."

Rachel hugged Kurt at the door and then pulled her friend up the stairs behind her, pausing in the living room to gather a few Disney movies and musicals. That usually cheered the both of them up.

She knocked once on Blaine's door, quietly, then turned the doorknob and stepped in. "We're here to cheer you up," she announced.

Blaine looked up, his eyes bloodshot, at the "we". Rachel moved out of the doorway enough that Kurt could smile sympathetically at her brother.

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine choked out. Always perceptive, even in his worst moods, he noted the sadness on Kurt's face easily. "You've had a bad day, too, haven't you?" he observed gloomily.

It wasn't really a question, which saved a grateful Kurt from having to answer it. He had always liked that about Blaine, that they got each other without having to go over and over it.

Rachel looked between them. "Movie marathon?" she suggested, holding up her collection.

When Kurt and Blaine continued to look at each other, she cleared her throat and walked over to the TV, _The Sound of Music_ seeming the perfect choice for this particular situation.

Blaine scooted over on his bed and gestured that they could join him, shifting his iPod and a few scattered papers to the floor.

Kurt turned and settled carefully onto one side of the bed, Rachel on the other.

Somewhere twenty or thirty minutes into the movie, Rachel tipped her head onto her brother's shoulder, and he slipped an arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt breathed out softly and shuffled so that he rested against Blaine's chest.

By the end of the movie, Kurt and Blaine had lain back onto the pillows, sound asleep. Rachel smiled gently at her brother and best friend as she covered them with a throw blanket. Kurt's forehead rested against Blaine's temple, his hands framing Blaine's right shoulder as he slept on his side, Blaine's hands wrapped securely around his back, their feet tangled.

She nodded to herself, pleased that her plan to cheer them both up had worked, and slipped silently out of the room. As she pictured them, lying there so close together, comforting and comforted, she couldn't help but wonder if someday, between them, there'd be more.


	7. An Unexpected Visitor

An Unexpected Visitor

One afternoon, a week after Rachel and Kurt moved into the New York apartment they'd decided to rent together for their sophomore year of college, Kurt answered the door to find a short young man waiting there.

Something about his stunning hazel eyes and curly, dark hair rang a bell, as did his uncanny resemblance to Kurt's roommate. "Blaine?" he guessed.

The visitor nodded and smiled a little at being recognized. "Hi, Kurt," he greeted.

Kurt furrowed his brow. "How do you remember me? The last time we met was…over four years ago?"

"I could say the same to you," Blaine replied with a teasing grin.

Kurt shook his head, an uncharacteristic gesture of hiding embarrassment, and opened the door enough for Blaine to enter.

"Rachel didn't mention you'd be coming?" Kurt wondered.

Blaine laughed. "We wanted to keep it a surprise. She told you I was going to school in New York this fall, right?"

Kurt nodded that she had.

"Well, our dads just moved me into the dorm that I have to live in for my first year, so we thought we'd stop by and say hi. They'll be here in a little while; they're having lunch with some friends."

"Lunch?" Kurt queried lightly, glancing at his watch. It was already well past two.

Blaine smiled. "Rachel didn't get her habit of talking nonstop from just anyone," he explained.

Kurt chuckled.

"What's that, Kurt?" Rachel called, stepping out of her bedroom, "Who are you tal—Blaine!" She ran forward and threw her arms around her brother. "I didn't know you were here yet," she scolded as big sisters do, without too much real frustration, "I would've come and helped. Have you moved in yet? Because if you need anything, you know I'd be happy to give you some advice, and you know Kurt has an excellent sense of fashion."

Blaine, amused, put a finger over her lips gently to silence her, then looked at Kurt, who shrugged in acknowledgement. Rachel's arm was still looped around his waist.

"Are you staying for a while?" Rachel wondered.

Blaine glanced around at all the open boxes. "Maybe? It looks like you have a lot of work to do."

Rachel scoffed. "Of course you should stay. Right, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded and gestured to the boxes with the sweep of a hand. "As long as I can press you into service."

It was Blaine's turn to chuckle at that. "Okay," he agreed.

Rachel smiled between them and gave her brother a final squeeze. "I'm so glad you're here. You haven't seen Kurt since you started at Dalton, have you? This'll be fun!"

Blaine and Kurt rolled their eyes together at her enthusiasm, their gazes meeting in glee at their similar reactions.

Rachel kissed Blaine's cheek and then Kurt's before scurrying off to her room to continue unpacking.

Blaine put his hands on his hips and surveyed the living room floor. "So," he said, "what are we working on?"

Five minutes later, they had decided on the task of stacking and organizing the massive DVD, CD, and book collections that Rachel and Kurt shared. Blaine sat on the floor with the boxes and handed up materials, and Kurt shelved them properly.

Once they had gotten into a rhythm of work, Kurt glanced down at Blaine speculatively.

"I always hated that we lost touch after you transferred," he offered. They'd been…not close, but friendly until that year, and then Blaine's decision to attend school in Westerville had sort of cut off the contact that might have allowed a stronger bond.

Blaine glanced at Kurt with a smile. "We have a lot in common," he remarked. "We would've been close, I think."

Kurt smiled back cautiously as he took a few books out of Blaine's hands. "I just kept up with you through Rachel," he reflected.

Blaine's other hand reached up suddenly to grasp his for a second. "I'm sorry I didn't do more to stay in contact with you."

Kurt scoffed. "It wasn't anyone's fault, Blaine. Really. We just…drifted apart, is all. We were young. It happens."

Blaine looked at the ground for a moment. "Can I ask you a question?" he said softly.

Kurt's eyes met his.

"Did—Was it…" Blaine groaned embarrassedly and ran a hand over his face. "I liked you back then," he confessed.

Kurt's fingers froze on the books.

"Did you notice?"

Kurt stared at him, turned to set the books on an empty shelf, and faced Blaine directly. "I thought…maybe? but I wasn't sure if I'd made it all up in my head, or…"

"You hadn't," Blaine assured him, his eyes vulnerable.

Kurt stared at those eyes, and in them, he saw a hint of something he thought he'd seen there before, a glimmer of the old tenderness. He knelt so that their faces were at a closer level, and reached out a hand.

The cheekbone he traced with two fingers was soft and warm beneath his touch. Blaine breathed gently and allowed his eyelids to flutter shut. That gave Kurt the courage to let his fingers continue their path, smoothing gently over Blaine's nose, eyebrows, temples, jaw, the movements slow and deliberate.

Beneath the light pressure of the touch, Blaine's skin tingled as air spilled slowly between his lips and into the few inches between his face and Kurt's.

When the pads of Kurt's fingers traced his bottom lip, his eyes flew open. They stared at each other for a second, both feeling exposed but a little hopeful. Blaine covered the last bit of distance between them and connected their lips.

Kurt breathed in sharply through his nose, the fingers of one hand splayed under Blaine's jaw as the other held him there with gentle pressure against his neck. Blaine, encouraged that Kurt had not pulled away, tilted his head softly and lifted himself onto his knees so that their heights were more equal. They melted into each other, hearts pounding, each bit of contact both dizzying and electrifying.

Kurt pulled away with a final peck only when the need for air became too much. They sank back onto the floor and disentangled their hands, both blushing.

"We should…we should do what we're supposed to be doing right now," Blaine stammered, reaching for a DVD.

Kurt gave him an almost mischievous grin and slid the DVD out of Blaine's grasp with both hands, making sure their fingers brushed. "I thought we were," he said, as if it were a secret joke between them.

Blaine caught his eyes. They launched back into the kiss, their hands cradling each other's faces, their lips tangling passionately.

Somebody cleared her throat above them.

They froze, red spreading on their necks and faces as they lurched slowly away from each other.

"If I'd known you two would get along this well, I would've invited Blaine to visit myself," Rachel observed, amused.

"I swear, I didn't come here with this in mind," Blaine protested, as much to Kurt as to his sister. (And much to Kurt's amusement.)

"You've just been in love with him for years." Rachel finished the thought that Blaine had been avoiding speaking out loud. "Yes, I know."

Blaine blushed. Was Kurt going to find that creepy?

"You've been in love with me for years?" Kurt teased, though his tone betrayed a hint of seriousness about the answer.

"Y—Yes?" Blaine stuttered, even his ears red at this point.

Kurt smiled with satisfaction. "Well, then," he declared, "so have I."

Apparently not creepy, then. "Really?"

Kurt smirked and kissed Blaine's nose. "Really."

"You two are just too cute," Rachel cooed, clasping her hands together in delight. She gave her brother a light-hearted glare. "It sure took you long enough."

"Shut up," Blaine whined half-heartedly, a smile still firmly affixed to his face.

Kurt twined their hands together. "Does it matter," he asked, "if we got together in the end?"

The question was rhetorical, but Blaine answered anyway with a shake of his head. "No it does not."

* * *

><p>I haven't been getting very many reviews for the last few chapters. Anybody there?<p> 


	8. Plans and Happy Accidents

In case it doesn't make sense, in my head-cannon, Anderson is the last name of one of Rachel's dads and Berry is the last name of the other, so that the family name is compounded Anderson-Berry.

Prompted by YukiKyoTohru. (In part.) I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Blaine, Blaine, come on, let's build a sandcastle!" Rachel grabbed her five-year-old brother's hand and pulled him towards the supplies she'd gathered. "I have a shovel for you, and a shovel for me," she explained, handing him the green one. "I like red better, and you like green better, so you can have this one." She picked up the other for herself. "Now, I only have one bucket," she explained, "so we have to share. You can get the sand, and then I'll arrange it how it should go, okay?"<p>

Blaine, who was staring at the commotion around him and only half-listening to his sister's rant (she ranted a lot, okay? and it's not like he didn't care what she said, it's just sometimes it wasn't important to hear the whole thing), nodded blindly and followed Rachel to the location she'd selected for their castle.

Rachel got frustrated rather quickly when he began to make changes to her layout without asking. When he shoved one particular tower a little too harshly to move it and it collapsed, she shoved his hands off angrily. "You're messing everything up, Blaine!" she accused.

Blaine frowned. "But I was just trying to make it better, Rach."

Rachel looked at her brother. "I know, but I had a plan!"

"Why can't we just make it fun?" Blaine wondered, pouting a little.

"Plans are fun!" Rachel protested. Blaine didn't like it when she used that voice; it made her sound like she was trying to be an adult.

"Not to me," he argued, pushing a finger around in the sand.

"Well then make your own sandcastle," Rachel suggested, perhaps a little harshly.

"But I want to play with someone…" Blaine begged.

Rachel considered her castle. "But this has to be _perfect_. I don't want anything to accidentally mess it up."

"Fine, I'll go find somebody more fun to play with!" Blaine exclaimed. "Somebody who doesn't care so much about _plans_."

"Fine!" Rachel called as he walked away.

She supposed it was a while, though she really wasn't good at keeping time without a watch, that Blaine was gone. She had the moat dug for her castle, not too wide, but really deep like she liked it, and she was just getting to work on the last tower when Blaine reappeared. She had kind of missed his company. The truth was, he sometimes messed up her plans, but it usually made playing kind of fun.

When she looked up, Blaine wasn't alone. He was pulling a little boy about their age with light brown hair and bright blue eyes behind him. The boy looked nice, and a little shy.

"Rachel!" Blaine greeted, as usual having gotten over their little disagreement in record time. "This is Kurt." He gestured to his companion with their joined hands. "I almost ran into him while I was running on the beach ,and he didn't have anyone to play with, so I told him I didn't either and I thought he could come play with us," he explained. "He's my new friend." The boy blushed, waved his free hand, and smiled.

"Are you building a sandcastle?" he asked with wonder, staring at her creation.

She nodded and smiled at the boy.

"It's really good," he remarked, kneeling on the ground to admire it. "It's got lots of towers. It looks really complicated."

Rachel preened a little at the compliment. "You guys can help, if you want," she offered, suddenly excited to share her creation with someone. "I still want to add things."

Blaine brightened and knelt on the ground next to Kurt.

"What are you going to add still?" Kurt wondered. "I like to plan what I'm going to build before so that it looks really awesome when we come to the beach. My dad says he likes to do that too, but my mom thinks it's a little silly. They're over there." He gestured vaguely behind them.

Rachel shot Blaine a glance and grinned because she didn't think he'd noticed that his new friend liked plans, too. "I don't know," she confessed. "I planned all of this, but I think I want to add more. Blaine usually has some pretty great ideas."

Blaine beamed at his big sister's compliment as they settled down to building.

Two hours later, the castle had grown to reach Blaine's head when he stood (he wasn't that short, okay? kids just teased him sometimes) and was a compound of towers and walls and bridges. Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel showed off the castle proudly to all of their appropriately impressed parents.

"Your mom has pretty eyes, Kurt, just like you," Blaine whispered loudly into his friend's ear as the grown-ups admired their creation.

Kurt blushed and waited until no one was looking. "Your eyes are pretty, too, Blaine," he whispered back. Mrs. Hummel overheard the exchange and smiled to herself. Kurt had trouble, sometimes, finding other kids to play with. This boy seemed nice.

The Anderson-Berry's got Kurt's phone number before they left the Great Lakes for home. Blaine told the whole story of the afternoon over and over to his parents.

But when they went to call their children's new friend, they absolutely could not find the number.

Blaine was devastated for a few weeks, but, as five-year-olds do, he eventually managed to let it go and put his beach friend out of mind.

In eighth grade, when Rachel brought home a new best friend with brown hair and blue eyes named Kurt, no one in the family thought twice about it. That is, until two or three months after Blaine and Kurt started dating, when Blaine was finishing up an essay for the Dalton homework load he still had to manage and offered Kurt an old photo album for amusement.

Blaine found it a rather welcome distraction, Kurt laughing captivatingly and teasing tirelessly about baby photos of him and Rachel as he worked.

"Blaine," Kurt said hastily at one point, his voice tense with discovery. "Blaine," he repeated.

"Hold on a sec," Blaine replied, scribbling down the last few words to the sentence. He looked up. "Okay, what?"

When Kurt kept staring at the photo and didn't look up, he shifted so that they were sitting next to each other rather than facing on his bed and slid half the album onto his lap.

"The Great Lakes beach?" Blaine wondered, glancing at the label written in a childish version of Rachel's handwriting. "I'd forgotten about that." The picture showed a grinning Rachel standing proudly next to a sandcastle that easily reached her chin, its moats and walls snaking across several feet of ground. "We used to go there all the time, and Rachel and I spent this one day making this really, really huge one." Blaine laughed. "Actually, I got mad at her because she wouldn't let me change her 'plan' and ran off, and then came back." He noticed at that point that his boyfriend still hadn't said anything. "Kurt?"

"What did you do when you ran off?" Kurt inquired, tracing the castle with one hand, his mind still far away.

Blaine's brow furrowed. "I…I think…oh! I remember. I went and found this other boy to play with because I was so mad at Rachel, and he came back with me and helped us build the castle, but then dad lost his phone number, accidentally, and I couldn't remember his whole name by the time they realized they'd lost it, so I never saw him again."

Kurt chuckled breathlessly and twined a hand into one of Blaine's. "Yes, you did."

"What?" Blaine asked, turning so their faces were close together.

Kurt eyes searched his with the crease of a smile. "Your eyes are pretty, Blaine," he whispered.

Blaine's eyes shot open. "But…" Kurt's smile widened as he gathered both of Blaine's hands in his and let him work it out.

Blaine's gaze dropped from Kurt's as he tilted his chin to the side. "You?"

Kurt glanced at the photo, and then back to Blaine, and nodded. "Me," he confirmed with a smile.

Blaine surged forward to press a quick but intense kiss to his lips. "You were my first crush," he confessed, laughing a little.

"So were you," Kurt concurred, nuzzling their noses for a second. "Funny how that worked out." He considered that day for a moment. "And you met my mom," he reasoned, the insight for some reason sending a wave of contentment down his spine.

"I guess I did," Blaine agreed. His eyes crinkled with laughter. "Hey, Rachel. Rachel! You'll never guess what Kurt and I just figured out," he called lightly.

Kurt chuckled. He and Rachel may have liked plans, but Blaine brought them only happy accidents.

* * *

><p>I know, another one of those stories where Blaine and Kurt actually knew each other before they thought they did, but…I couldn't resist. They're just too cute.<p>

Leave a review if you have a sec!


	9. You'll See

One last hiatus Anderberry fic. (No, I'm not done with them, but, you know...)

By the way, if you liked the last chapter, I wrote a similar-ish story called "Somehow".

Reviews, as always, would be much appreciated.

Enjoy!

Emily

The second the door closed, Rachel turned to Kurt with a smirk on her face.

Kurt, aware that it was only going to be a matter of time before she burst out whatever it was that was occupying her thoughts, dutifully pretended to be unaware of any change in her demeanor, and resumed the sketches in his lap.

Eventually, though, because he was entirely unaware of the source of her glee, he gave in to their battle of wills.

"What?" he demanded, not looking up from his task.

He heard Rachel take in a breath the way she did before hitting a particularly high note and adjust herself higher on the couch cushions. "You-," she accused. He looked up to find a finger pointing at his face. "You like my brother."

Kurt scoffed and added a line to his drawing. "Of course I like your brother. He's a perfectly nice person. Why shouldn't I?"

When he looked back at Rachel, her eyes were narrowed at him. "Don't be with me coy, Kurt Hummel. You know I'm right. You _like_ my brother."

He gave her a look that said _you're crazy_, though he really thought anything but. He shook his head after a few seconds. "What made you think that?"

Rachel huffed in annoyance. "Last night, we were watching a fashion show, and he insulted a _vest,_ Kurt. A _vest_. You didn't tell him off. And you didn't even complain about it to me."

Kurt made a conscious show of laughing. "That's your closing evidence?" He smiled at her expression briefly. "Oh, don't look so disappointed. You and Blaine, you both have this way of looking like a kicked puppy when you want someone to admit something. You've done it since we were little."

He lingered a little over Blaine's name. Rachel didn't miss it. "Deny it all you want, Kurt, but I haven't told you the best part."

"Oh," Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

She smiled with the self-confidence of someone who has a trick up their sleeve. "He likes you, too."

Kurt's pencil stuttered on the page. "He what?" His voice was in one of its higher registers as he turned to look at her.

Rachel looked like the cat who ate the canary. _Caught you_ her face said. "He's awkward when you talk, like he's consciously trying to flirt with you. My brother doesn't usually _know_ he's flirting, and he's never made it awkward."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You say that now, but…"

"Can we be quiet now, please? I'm trying to draw."

Rachel pursed her lips and crossed her hands in her lap. "If you insist."

He looked at her, a trace of a blush still on his cheeks and a vulnerable but high-spirited light in his eyes. "I do."

Later that day when Blaine was back from his rehearsal and Kurt went out to pick up a few things at the store, Rachel came to find him in his bedroom and flopped onto the bed, her legs crossed.

"He likes you back, you know," she said without preamble, her voice light but matter-of-fact.

Blaine's hands froze briefly on the sweaters he'd been folding. They resumed their task a few moments later. "And you know this because?" he inquired, his back to her. He'd suspected he would regret telling her about the fact that he was kind of in love with her best friend, he just hadn't thought it would only take a day.

"I have my ways," she replied happily.

"What, are we in a modern production of _Much Ado About Nothing_, and you've decided, in your spare time, to orchestrate a romance?"

"No," she protested, waving a hand dismissively, "Hero doesn't work for me. Too quiet. Let's say we're in _Emma_."

"Never read it," he observed, setting the sweaters in his closet and shifting to the pile of papers on his desk.

"Well, then," she said, "let's call you George."

Blaine sighed. "Why do you and Kurt insist on using cultural and literary references that I'm not aware of? Do you enjoy the fact that I don't know what you're talking about?"

Rachel chuckled. "You're a curious person. You'll look it up."

"And if I do…out of curiosity, who's Kurt, dear sister-with-a-devious-plan?"

"Emma, of course," she supplied rising to head to the door.

Blaine sighed. "I should write a book. _Romance Allusions for Dummies_."

She smirked. "Look it up. You know, for your edification." She ran a hand along the door frame. "Let me know what you find out."

"It's about a matchmaker, isn't it?" he asked, calling up some drudge of a memory from a movie.

"I'm impressed," Rachel praised.

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "Why aren't you Emma, then?"

"Don't worry," she assured him. "You'll see."


	10. Chapter 10

_Just wanted to say that my computer got a virus last week. So if you reviewed the last chapter and I didn't respond, I'm sorry :(. _

_I hope you enjoy!_

_Emily_

* * *

><p>Kurt tapped the door frame gently as he came to stand beneath it, smiling ruefully. His best friend's brother was lying on his back, staring vacantly at the ceiling, his breathing heavy.<p>

"How are you feeling?" he inquired softly.

Blaine's response was an unintelligible grunt-moan.

"That well, huh?" he glanced at Blaine's laptop and iPod, which had been discarded haphazardly on the floor. "Aren't you bored?"

Blaine blinked slowly and sighed. "I tried listening to music and watching TV on my computer, but it was making me dizzy." He adjusted his shoulders on the pillow and squinted at the doorway. "Where's Rachel?"

"She's downstairs." He lifted the dish he was holding. "We made you lunch and brought you a few other things, but she asked if I would mind bringing it up alone because she 'doesn't want to risk it for her audition on Thursday.' "

Blaine chuckled. "Classic Rachel." The chuckling, unfortunately, set off a stream of hacking coughs that caused Kurt to rush over and press a worried hand to his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked. "You don't sound that great."

Blaine sighed and dropped his head back onto his pillow as Kurt removed his hand. "I need to remember not to laugh," he observed, briefly pressing a hand to his collarbone. "It's what sets off the coughing: I laugh, and then I cough."

Kurt grinned. "I'll try not to say anything too funny," he promised.

"I'm doomed, then," Blaine joked, winking at his friend.

Kurt sighed dramatically and lifted his chin and shoulders. "I don't know what you could mean," he protested with mock offense.

Blaine started to laugh before he remembered where that would get him and forced it down.

Kurt took in the change. "I didn't even last two minutes. Sorry." He lifted the tray that had been discarded on the bedside table. "Here." He placed it on Blaine's lap. "I'll leave you alone."

"No!" Blaine protested. "You're not bothe-I mean, stay. Please? I'm bored." He shrugged in the direction of his iPod. "I've been lying here alone, counting cracks on my ceiling for two hours. I need some conversation, or-_something_."

Kurt glanced around the room for a second, then dragged the desk chair over to the bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" he requested, dropping into the chair.

"Actually..."

Kurt looked at him curiously. "Yeah?"

"When I was little, and I got sick, Dad and I used to make up stories. You know, he'd come up with the name of some character who lived in a tree house or a haunted mansion or something, and then I'd make up the name of his pets, and...not that I can talk very well, but, you know..." He gestured to his voice, which was much quieter and more gravelly than usual.

Kurt's reaction was hard to judge.

"I'm not saying that _you-_youdon't have to, if you don't want to, I was just..."

His friend laughed, dropped his head down for a moment, and held up a hand to stop the protests. "Once upon a time there was a boy named Michael who lived in a place called...Cantria . How's that?"

Blaine smiled back and lifted the spoon for his soup with a pleased nod. "Perfect. Michael lived alone in an apartment on the 155th floor, except for his dog, Finn, and his friend's cat, who sometimes stayed over, Rachel."

"155th floor," Kurt observed. "That's ambitious. Are these pets dating in this story, or...?"

"They have an on-off kind of relationship," Blaine explained, grinning as he lifted another spoonful of food to his mouth. "Nobody's ever really sure. I mean, this is Cantria. Lots of singers. And you know how they are about dating. Plus, cats named Rachel always tend towards the melodramatic."

"Fair enough," Kurt conceded with an amused nod. "Sounds legitimate." He continued with his turn. "Michael's favorite thing to do with his spare time, besides sing, is meet his best friend, Alex, Rachel's owner, in a tea shop down the street."

"And, naturally," Blaine added with a wink, "he always tries to beat Alex there to get their drinks. But she lives closer to the shop, so she always wins."

Kurt explained, "they have a running joke, because Alex always remembers that Michael likes herbal citrus tea with a little bit of honey, but Michael never remembers what Alex likes."

Blaine covered a quick cough and smiled at his friend. "Alex often tells Michael that she's worried, because if her best friend can't remember that she drinks green tea in the morning and black tea in the afternoon, she doesn't think anyone she's dating would have a chance."

"There's a big singing competition in Cantria every year, called the Cantria Cantus Contest," Kurt announced the title with bravado, "and the winner gets a year's worth of free tea from the tea shop."

"Both Michael and Alex compete every year." Blaine sighed in sympathy for the characters. "Neither of them has ever won. But this year, they think one of them might have a chance."

Kurt nodded sagely. "You see," he revealed, "Michael has a secret."

"A very big secret," Blaine embellished. He hesitated for a moment. "But not as well-kept as he thinks. Because Rachel-cats can talk in Cantria, right? Yes, they can-has figured it out from Finn, and she told Alex."

"He decides to tell Alex his secret, though, at their tea shop," Kurt added neutrally, his gaze catching Blaine's.

"He gets there early enough to beat her, that day, and, for the first time, has their drinks ready for them," Blaine finished as he attempted to set his now near empty soup bowl back on the bedside table.

Kurt considered his friend as he took the tray and balanced it more carefully on the bedside table. "Because it's not that he doesn't remember what to buy Alex, he's just never had the chance."

Blaine stared. "Alex was surprised and asked how he had remembered," he supplied.

"And that's when Michael told her what he'd wanted to say..." Kurt trailed off.

"He liked being her best friend," Blaine offered as the beginning of the thought. But he couldn't stop. "Of course, she already knew that. They'd been best friends for years. What he wanted to say was that he liked her as more than a friend. That he wasn't sure what she thought, but if she wanted, her boyfriend could remember what kind of tea she liked."

"I was going to say-I was going to say that Michael wanted to sing a duet with Alex at the annual competition." Kurt blushed. "But I suppose that works, too."

"Oh," Blaine blushed, too, and began to laugh quietly. When the coughing started a few seconds later, Kurt lifted himself out of his chair and helped Blaine sit up more, one hand tracing comforting circles into his back.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered carefully, when the coughing had died down.

"Mmhm?"

Blaine shot a glance at Kurt's lips, only a few inches from his own. "If I got you sick, would you be really really mad at me?"

Kurt blinked. "Why? It wouldn't be your fault."

"And if it were?" Blaine wondered.

Kurt looked confused. "How could-"

Blaine effectively cut off the question with a brief press of his lips to Kurt's forehead.

"Ah," Kurt managed after a moment.

"Is that a good 'ah', or a bad one, because I-I mean, that was not a good idea, probably, because even if you _did_-I'm sick, and that's gross, and-"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted. "Blaine. _Blaine_."

Blaine finally fell silent, his eyes open with curiosity and a touch of vulnerability.

"Are you going to come keep me company when I'm sick tomorrow?" Kurt asked teasingly, running a thumb against Blaine's wrist.

"Yes?"

Kurt's eyes sparkled. He leaned forward, slowly, his hands on Blaine's shoulders, and placed a lingering kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Mhm...remind me how we haven't gotten here before?" Blaine asked, blinking his eyes open slowly as Kurt leaned back from the bed. Kurt laughed lightly and ran a few fingers gently across Blaine's temple.

Kurt twisted their hands together. "We're stubborn," he offered.

"As stubborn as your pets with an on-again-off-again relationship, Michael?" Blaine wondered with a smile.

Kurt grinned cheekily. "Even more. And who says I was Michael?"

"That's true. Why should I be the girl?"

"Who said Alex was a girl? Wasn't me." He turned his chin to the side and furrowed his brow. "But while we're on that subject, did Rachel really tell you that..."

Blaine hesitated for a second, then nodded.

"And she learned that from _Finn_? How?"

"Believe me when I say that I do not understand the workings of our sibling's relationship."

Their eyes met for a moment.

"Don't laugh," Kurt warned with an affectionate smile.

Blaine sighed and squeezed Kurt's hand. "I'll try."


End file.
